nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abigail PuppyLover
Leave your messages here! PLEASE '''put a title and sign off with your username or IP Address when you post a message! It is much appreciated by me and my pets! =) I get extremely confused if you guys don't post the title and just write your message under someone else's post. And do sign off with your username; you don't have to put the time or date you posted it, just type your name beside your last sentence. I'm lazy to check the recent activities to find out who posted the message. Thanks! ''I am getting the Nintendogs RoboPup soon... I am so happy! Have any ideas for names? I don't care girl or boy... ☺☻ Please help!'' ''2/9/12'' _____________________________________________________ Golden Retriever So you have the Golden Retriever & New Friends version? That's great! You can help add Golden Retriever exclusives, since I just have Toy Poodle & New Friends! For example, we need a picture of the green Pro Lure from Golden Retriever and the pink Pro Disc from Golden Retriever. ChishioKunrin 14:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi There! My name is SodaDog! I am a british Nintendogs fanboy who plays most Nintendogs games including the Nintendogs + Cats Version! I have joined this wiki since it had least to none Nintendogs + Cats information and been contributing to this wiki a lot. I also like pokemon and Animal Crosssing especially when i play it more often! My dogs at home in Nintendogs + Cats are Peppy who is a cute Shiba Inu, Ekeli who is a German Shephard and is the best dog in the trio, and the third one is named whiskers! a cute little tabby cat who sometimes finds gifts once in a while. -SodaDog The Version i got I got Golden Retriever and French Bulldog! Peppy is on Golden Retriever Version while my Chihuahua Whitney is on French Bulldog! -SodaDog Oh hi! Oh thats OK, she's sometimes mean and bossy to other people, just take no notice of her. NintenCockerLuv, a person on this wiki, had a username that Poodlelover10 thought was innapropriate, so she bossed her to change it. But ChishioKunrin stepped in to save the day, saying that the name can be misleading if people didnt think of Cocker Spaniels first. So in the end PoodleLover10 apologized to her, and thats why i stepped in to back you up. Anyways, i do believe we haven't met? I'm Alicia, and i must say, i really love the way you decorated your page with photos. I need to do that XD Real life cat and dog pics Yup! And thanks! I love them sooo much, even though they can be a little troublesome sometimes. ^^ ChishioKunrin 12:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) stupid idiot You and chishiokunrin are both stupid idiots. Keep calling me names. It's not going to change anything.Poodlelover10 21:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok OK. You can delete this message. I won't call you names any more. And i deleted all of my messages.Poodlelover10 18:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Why is your Longhair cat named Louie if it's a female? 01:52, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Wikia contributor 67.184.218.172, September 20th, 2011, 20:51 ur cat is so cute and i have a poodle just like yours bye!!!!! [= Oh, I just forgot those two names. I just thought I should mention it C: '''Hi. ~Wikia contributor 67.184.218.172~ I do sometimes forget to put my IP address when I write messages, because no one's perfect. Like ChishioKunrin, you do seem to be a good friend. 8-) Somebody made my userpage, but they acted like a vandal and put in false info. I think it was the person Nintendude244 was talking about. Here is what they put: I'm no talented loser. YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I removed the message and put in the info about myself, and I told XxTimberlakexx to block that person I mentioned earlier, but when I read the IP block list, the address was already blocked. I find it unfortunate that all of the blocked users are vandalizing userpages, and all of the currently blocked people are blocked for that reason. To me, they seem like minions to Bandipedia's The Vandal Master. I had no idea that an actual user would be blocked (BlazeChance1). Please reply on my talk page. You're cute puppy pictures~ I like those cute puppy pictures you make they are like art. '-Sovietdog '''19:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________________________ Thats ok. At least you got the Victory Shades page right :) Nintendude244 18:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know For some reason i am european and i have the european version of Nintendogs + Cats so if you look at pages with "PAL" labeled on it, that means the information is straight from my game like for example, the cashier of Cafe Petrov is named Anita instead of Ellie. by the way, i got a funny pic of my dog. I will upload soon! -SodaDog Thanks :) thanks for the help :) Sovietdog 01:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you hiya its Taylor 516 again, thanks for the personal information advice. I wasnt thinking when I posted that since I assumed it was more like a facebook environment but then I noticed others have the ability to edit my user page, which I find a strange thing to be able to do so I removed the personal bits :p. Can't wait to get my 3DS so I can eventually discuss the game! street pass How far away is the maximum amout for you to link up with somebody in street pass? Sovietdog 15:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Random Question Hi! I have a question about the game and you seem like you know alot :D, I get my 3ds in a week and I was wondering something. For example of my question, I have the golden retriever and new friends version and plan on getting a pomeranian, it says you need to get so many owner points or play for eleven day, I know you can only earn up to 200 owner points a day for each pet, do I need three pets and be able to get 600 points a day to unlock the dogs and items within the set time frame and if I only have one will it take longer? Please and Thank you for any answer. ~~Taylor516~~ Thank ya! Thanks for the help! That's nice to know because I was also plannining on only having one pet at a time and devoting my time to my pet. Anyway thanks alot the help was very appreciated :) Help! I sold my victory collar for money, thinking I could get another one if I won again. I did win the nintendogs cup (lure coursing) again (twice!), but didn't get another collar. Can you only get it once?????????????????? -99.190.77.234 Re: Welcome! Hello Abigail, nice to meet you! Thanks for your nice comment :) I appreciate it. I'll come to you if I need help, and yes, let's be friends! Clarimber 03:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Clarimber RE: Advice Thanks for the advice! I get my 3ds wednesday I'm SOOOO EXCITED :D! I'll post pics of my dogs when I start the game! Oh and your Pomeranian is adorable. ~~Taylor516~~ Hi There! My name is MichaelPuppy! I don't have nintendogs plus cats , because my parents don't have money to buy! i'm are on japan and i have the R4 for ds! i have the nintendogs lab & friends(original nintendogs)i have a 1 pembroke welsh corgi , 1 chihuauha and 1 toy poodle! Yeah, I don't look carefully, so that's why I got the message from you. And, by the way, nobody of the approximately 6.4 billion people in this world are perfect. Sorry, and please reply (: ~~'67.184.218.172'~~ Never Mind Yeah, I just figured that out after winning that same cup like, 60 TIMES! But I got another dog, and she's pretty good at lure coursing, so I'll see how that turns out. Also, I don't want to sound nerdy or anything, but offense is spelled, like, well, you see. 99.190.77.234. Again. And Again I left a message on NintenCockerLuv's talk page, and I really don't want to type too much more, so can you you help? Again? (Sorry!) Thanks a LOT LOT LOT for your previous help. 99.190.77.234. And Again. Suggestion An edition that I think would be interesting is one that lists all the pet descriptions (ex. This bright and cheerful girl is beloved by everyone). I'm not trying to boss you around, it's just a suggestion and I really need to leave. Bye. 99.190.77.234. For the 3rd time in a row. Yeesh, I need to get off the internet. Oh... Ahh, I understand. I know what you mean now- sorry! Also, I surely will try your suggestion when I have time. Thanks again! 99.190.77.234 True And yeah, I agree. There are MILLIONS of decriptions. And in that picture you posted, "Snowy the (innocent) maltese"? I know that Snowy is wearing the fancy bow, but what collar is she wearing and when did you unlock it? 99.190.77.234 Finally! Yay! I got an account! I read the terms & stuff, and it turned out you had to be 13 to become a member, so I said I was 13. I am though, of course, 9. Pupann 23:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello Abigail! I have a question to ask you. For the first time one of my dogs went from "ideal" to "plump". I know giving it Diet Food will do the trick, but I don't know about my other two dogs since all three of my pets are with me. They're both still ideal. So if I feed Diet Food to them all, will it make the two skinny, or will they be alright? Clarimber 00:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) First time I'm just about as glad as you are. Also, thanks for the help. And when you said that you said (that feels weird to say/type), did you mean you did that on your first try for fun or what? Did you know that you had to be 13? P.S.- Who is your most recently bought dog? Just a random question. Pupann 21:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Alright! I'll try out the second option first. If it doesn't seem to be working for the plump dog then I'll try the first option. Thanks a bunch for your help :) Clarimber 22:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :p I just wanted to say that I LOVE your "this big" picture. I have a picture of Maggie like that, but for some reason, it wouldn't download. Pupann 22:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Acually Acually, I meant the one with Snowy, but it's kind of funny you mention that picture of Abbie, because I took a picture just like that, except for the dog I had in the "spotlight" was Bella. For some reason, none of my "Bella pictures" downloaded, but Bella is a little bit darker colored than Addie and had the other spotted-odd-colored pattern- the one with spots on the dog's face near it's nose. Pupann 21:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Last The last picture you posted :~D (I'm telling you, it was THIS BIG! Pupann 03:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Cute Yeah, Iove it too! My dogs make that same shape when whining for a toy (is that what your dog was doing?), but I can never snap a photo :^). P.S. Merry soon-to-be Christmas! 22:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) See Ya! I'm leaving for California for Winter Break. But don't fret, I might be using a different IP Address. So, goodbye! ~67.184.218.172~ Yay me! Just thought I should update you- I won the Nintendogs Cup in Disc! I sold the crown though, because whenever I make a mistake, I don't stop worrying until I come up with an excuse- when I sold my victory collar, I realized that the championship gear seemed to "brag" with the 1st place sign and everything. Pupann 23:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but I'm sure you were excited too, and no one at school or anything cares, and I just wanted to say something. Pupann 23:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I'm leaving tomorrow, so I'll have to be under a different IP Address. But if I type this way, you'll know it's me unless I get impersonated. Cheers, '~67.184.218.172~''' Sorry if I stole your ending. version exclusive items i really want the yellow leather collar but i have the french bulldog version and the yellow leather collar is in golden retriever is there any possible way for me to get it? Sovietdog 22:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) robopups and poodles! hi! i just joined recently and omg your profile pic is soooooo cute! i love poodles and i almost got one but when i got my robopup siri i already had too many pets! my robopup is white and her name is siri (i already said that) . i almost got a black one and named her iris but i thought white looked better. check out my profile page for more of my pets! also, do you have a robopup? Kittyluvr850 19:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello!! Hello!! I just joined this wiki recently, and I am helping out with stuff about Nintendogs, since I don't have the 3DS version.)': I hope I can help out a lot.(: Oh, and by the way, your page is SOOOO CUUTE!!!! Nintendogs25901 10:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Nintendogs25901, 18/7/2012, 11:31 I envy you THIS MUCH! You seem so sure of yourself... i'm in 5th grade too and i'm afraid to swear! You're really cool. Pikagirl205 (talk) 00:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC)pikagirl205